


恋爱本质02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质02

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质Chapter.2 你好，堂本先生

 

“是啊是啊是啊！！！就是这样啊！！！”柴犬用力的点头，眼睛瞪大了，也比刚才更亮了，“我和堂本光一一起打过游戏，还这么久——我岂不是很厉害。”

堂本刚笑着对他摇头，卷起手边的宣传册敲了后辈的脑袋，“喂，我说你啊，好歹也是个国民爱豆吧，再说上网打游戏，什么人都可能遇到啊，控制一点好吗？”

“可是tsuyoshi桑你不觉得很神奇吗，和我一起打了这么长时间游戏的人，竟然也是大名鼎鼎的艺人啊！”

堂本刚发出软软的哼笑，实在是觉得这个人傻的可爱，“所以呢，你们就相认了吗？”

“认了认了啊，我俩开口听到对方声音的时候，几乎是同一时间反应过来，当天就一起吃了饭，最后他邀请我和sho酱去看了一场，我就迷上了！”

“好了，听了你的奇遇，你也该给我讲一下这个舞台剧了吧。”

柴犬又塞了一口汉堡肉，转移了话题：“话说，前辈，这么多年了，你和这位堂本先生就一点交际都没有吗？毕竟同是这么罕见的姓氏，感觉你们俩没有关系都得有点关系。”

堂本刚翻着眼睛眼回想，“嗯…好像在周五的音番上见过吧，也就……一次？两次？确实很少了，爱豆和舞台剧演员交集本来就小啊。”

“那就不说这个了，咱们今天先看，结束之后再去乐屋拜访一下。等会儿吃完饭去上边商场买点伴手礼，上边有家面包店，我们多买点。”

“好啊，所以说，你还是没给我讲讲这个舞台剧啊。”

“嘿嘿~tsuyoshi桑自己看嘛，我不剧透的。”

 

闲逛着买好东西，到达剧场后粉丝们已经排起长队，准备入场了。堂本刚和二宫和也在堂本光一细心地安排下，走了特殊通道。虽然还没有见到这位座长大人，刚心里的好感度却提升了几分，不得不感谢他的周全考虑。毕竟如果被发现这两个人同时出现，也是会引起很大骚动的。

周围灯光渐渐变暗，眼前的舞台荧幕慢慢出现美国的风景和这部舞台剧的名字——Endless Shock.美国风的音乐渐渐响起，乐队和演员一个个出现，随后舞台中央靠后的幕布打开，堂本光一踩着轻快地步伐，跟着节奏，从台阶上一步步走下来。

这是堂本刚第一次见到这样的堂本光一，或者说，这是他第一次这样认真的见到堂本光一，他觉得眼前的这个人在发光。揉了揉眼睛，再次确认，这个人真的在发光！看着这个有些震撼，有些陌生，却又总感觉哪里有些缘分的人，刚本想要仔细的打量一下他。可在这样美好的氛围下，他很快就陷入了舞台的剧情之中，观察堂本先生的事情自然而然的就被抛之脑后。二宫和也时不时侧头看一眼，只见前辈眼睛闪闪的，目不转睛的盯着舞台，他也就安心的靠着椅子进行他细致的三刷行程。

 

认真度过的时间一如既往的很快，帷幕落下，灯光亮起，全场结束了，观众席发出了大家移动的骚动声。二宫和也也在收拾东西，活动坐了很久的腿。而堂本刚却把整个身子又往坐席里陷了陷，他都有些不相信自己竟然坐了三个多小时之久，明明感觉表演才刚开始。

“啊嘞？”二宫和也整了整领子，转过身看着一脸意犹未尽的堂本刚说，“前辈你怎么了，不愿意走吗你这是——”

“啊~~~~~~”堂本刚十分放松的用手拍了拍肚子，然后发出一声长叹，亮亮的眼睛里仿佛还在回味刚才那出精彩绝伦的舞台。他发自内心的佩服这位堂本先生，唱歌跳舞有多优美就不用说了，飞天、阵杀，滚台阶！！？？堂本刚千言万语汇成一句话：“好看！太好看了！”

“hhhhhhhh，那我们就走吧，去乐屋，跟堂本先生亲自分享你的感受，堂本先生~”

 

“咚咚——”“koichi桑~打扰你啦，我可以进来吗？”二宫和也敲了敲乐屋的门，“哦哦哦，nino快进来吧——”未见其人，先闻其声。原来这位堂本先生平时说话的声音这么低啊，堂本刚心里想到。他安静的跟在nino后边，接着帘子就被一个看起来一个很有力量的手臂掀了起来，一个穿着浴袍，顶着黄发顺毛的人走了出来。

“真是辛苦你了，还特地跑——”帘子慢慢掀起来了，堂本光一的声音在看到堂本刚的瞬间停止，而被注视着的刚的目光，却在研究门帘上的繁琐的花纹，并没有在意对方戛然而止的声音。

还是nino先反应过来，“啊~，koichi桑，这就是我之前提起过的，和我关系最好的前辈了，堂本刚桑。今天刚好他休息，就带他来看看，打扰了。”

堂本光一低头摸了摸鼻子，仿佛在缓解刚才愣住的尴尬，“没事没事，初次见面，请多关照。”说完，向刚伸出了手。而刚显然是没想到对方会握手，迅速从门帘上转回注意力，把背在身后的手在衣服上擦了两下，才握了上去，对着光一笑着说，“你好，堂本先生，初次见面，请多关照。”

 

 

昨天有事断更了  
2333第二天就断更，也是没sei了  
所以今天双更  
等下更3  
感谢看到这的你，比心心


End file.
